


Wrong Time, Wrong Place

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bank Robbery, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bank robbery wasn’t exactly the place to be asking a cute guy out. Wrong time, wrong place didn’t even begin to cover it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThroughTheTulips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://boatingpond.tumblr.com/post/117157449323/how-about-a-sabriel-fic-where-sam-and-gabriel-are) at [The Boating Pond](http://boatingpond.tumblr.com/).

“Well, this sure puts a damper on my plans for the day,” said the only other guy in the room. Sam turned to look at the guy, who for some reason felt cheerful enough to be making jokes while being a hostage in a bank robbery and forced into a small back room. The guy was blond, almost golden, even his eyes. He was also pretty gorgeous, and Sam internally kicked himself. This was really not the time or place for thinking about that.

“I know I’m pretty, but do you have to stare?”

Sam jerked his head up, flushing hotly as he realized he’d been staring at the man for who knew how long. “Uh, yeah, sorry,” he said, cringing a little. The guy smiled, not seeming upset in the least despite his words, and Sam relaxed. “Just thinking you must have had some great plans if this whole thing isn’t exactly what you wanted to be doing with your day.”

The guy didn’t say anything for a moment, and Sam began to worry that he’d put his foot in his mouth as per usual, but then the guy broke into a huge grin that seemed to make his entire face light up. “You’re funny, kid,” he said. “I’m Gabriel, by the way.”

“Sam.”

They reached out to shake hands, but suddenly one of the bank robbers was there, stepping between them. “No touching,” he snarled, shaking his gun threateningly and making them both flinch back instinctively. “No talking.” There wasn’t much choice but to nod, looking suitably abashed and cooperative, until the guy walked away to harass one of the other hostages.

“Well that was rude,” Gabriel said as soon as the guy was out of hearing range. “Interrupting us like that.”

“Oh yeah,” Sam said with a laugh, “how dare a bank robber be rude. What is the world coming to?”

“Exactly!” Gabriel replied, that bright smile back on his face. He didn’t look nearly as nervous about the situation as Sam felt, but maybe he was just trying to keep up a positive face.

He seemed like a pretty cheerful guy so far, which was a lot better than some of the other hostages who were crying or just staring blankly at the ground even before being herded to the back rooms. It was nice to not be stuck with one of them.

“Do you want to get coffee after this?” Sam blurted out without thinking.

Gabriel stared at him, blinking slowly like he was extremely confused by Sam’s outburst. Which he probably was, since a bank robbery wasn’t exactly the place to be asking a cute guy out, especially when they’d only been talking for a few minutes. Wrong time, wrong place didn’t even begin to cover it. The silence went on so long that Sam knew he had to say something, anything, to dig himself out of this hole he’d managed to get himself in.

“I- uh… not that you have to?” he tried, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. He hadn’t put his foot in his mouth like this in a long time, and he really didn’t like the reminder of how terrible it felt. “If you’re not interested, I mean. And this is super awkward. Sorry.”

“You are so cute,” Gabriel said, looking bemused, and it was Sam’s turn to stare at him in confusion.

“What?” he managed to get out without too much more stuttering.

Gabriel smiled again, not nearly as bright but somehow more intimate, more sincere. “You’re adorable when you word vomit,” he said with a decisive nod. “And of course I’d love to get coffee with you. You’re a sexy hunk of dorkiness who doesn’t seem put off by my bad jokes, how could I resist?”

“Right,” Sam said, feeling both relieved and even more confused.

Just then, there was a shuddering bang that reverberated through the building, even back to the offices where they were being kept, and they threw themselves to the ground. Sam’s eyes darted around, hoping to see something that would tell him what was going on, and he could see Gabriel doing the same. There was shouting from somewhere, probably the entrance of the bank, and a quick volley of gunfire. Then silence, except for muffled voices in the distance.

“Think it’s over?” Gabriel whispered after a few moments.

Sam shrugged as much as he could lying face down on the ground. “Hopefully,” he said. “I kind of have to pee.”

He hadn’t really meant it to be funny, but Gabriel burst into loud, howling laughter, curling in on himself a little by the force of it. Sam just stared at him, unable to stop the smile on his own face. Laughing was a good look on the other man, and Sam hoped he’d have more chances to see it in the future.

“You are something else, Sammich,” Gabriel said, smiling fondly at him once he’d gotten himself in control.

“So I’ve been told,” Sam replied, a little ruefully. At least Gabriel seemed to mean it as a compliment, unlike some people in the past. He’d even given Sam a nickname, weird as it was.

Their conversation was interrupted a moment later by two men in full tactical gear coming into the room. “Either of you injured?” one of them asked, voice gruff and muffled by his face mask.

“Just my pride,” Gabriel said cheekily.

In no time at all, they were being led outside with the other hostages. The front of the building was a mess of reporters and family members and curious onlookers, and it was a little overwhelming after being trapped in a small room with one other person for so long. Sam thought he could see Dean somewhere at the back of the crowd.

“So… I guess this is where we go our separate ways,” Sam said, gesturing out at the crowd. Truthfully, he’d like to ignore Dean and go for that coffee immediately, but he knew that would cause even more problems.

“Only if you give me your number first,” Gabriel said, shaking his cell that the SWAT team had recovered from the bank robbers in Sam’s face. “I’m not gonna let you get away that easily. You owe me a coffee.”

Sam smiled, feeling better since Gabriel seemed as interested in having that date as he did. “Sure,” he said, reaching for the phone and quickly typing in his number.

As he was handing it back, some crazy impulse made him lean forward and leave a light kiss on Gabriel’s lips. He pulled back to see the other man’s eyes widen in shock, and he smiled, snickering just a little. “Call me,” he said as he turned and headed toward Dean. His brother was never going to believe that he’d gotten a date out of a bank robbery.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
